Do you know?
by tear.shedding.sky
Summary: Finally back from school overseas, the Sohma's must return to live before Orlha OC left, while some try to forget what happen while she was gone. contains : OC, language, romance, action scenes, lots of secretes and two points of view, Kyo and Orlha.
1. Back from Overseas

_My name is Orlha Sohma I was born in the year of the Tiger on February 13. My parents sent me to live with Shigure when I turned seven. My best friends have always been Kyo, Yuki, Hatsuharu, and recently Momiji. I love living with Shigure and Yuki outside the main house in the wilderness. I have shoulder length hair composed of shades of orange, red and yellow, which compliment my orange amber eyes at least that is what Shigure said about them. To tell you the truth I may be two years younger than Yuki but I'm just as smart as him except in writing and reading never got good grades in those areas. I am now returning to Yuki and Shigure after going to school overseas on a cruise ship._

"Good Morning Shigure," I greeted as I carried my belongings to my room.

"Orlha," He said surprised. "You need to get dress in your school uniform, today is the first day of your second year in high school. Hurry and I shall escort you there since I have to attend the entrance ceremony anyways."

I nodded and hurried up to my room and put of the school uniform but I added a little color to it. What I mean is that instead of the boring blue uniform I changed it to an upsdell red, a deep medium red, color instead, which suited me much better. Shigure had no qualms and we left for Kaibara High.

"Go run off now," Shigure pushed me away with my schedule.

"Fine," I screamed at the closed door.

I walked down the hall looking for my class room when I bumped into some one. When I looked up from my schedule I saw I just bumped into Yuki and Hatsuharu. Behind them was a girl with long brown hair and brown eye, Kyo, and Momiji in a female uniform with blue shorts instead of a skirt.

"Orlha," Haru whispered. He started pinching my cheeks and stretching my face.

"Hatsuharu," I mumbled. I usually only called him by his full first name when he starts to make me mad. I took his hands off my face and rubbed my sore cheeks. "What was that for," I complained.

"It's really you," He cried hugging me.

"Yea it is," I muttered and push him slightly away to see everyone else. "But who is she," I asked pointing the girl the stood among them.

"Me," the girl stumbled saying as she pointed to herself.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "No the girl behind you," I said sarcastically. She actually looked behind her. "Of course you," I yelled.

"Her name is Tohru Honda," Yuki introduced her. "Tohru, this is Orlha Sohma, she's Kyo's favorite cousin," Yuki told her.

"Oh," I started. "So she is the famous Tohru Honda Uncle Shigure told me about in his letters." I walked over to her and shook her hand. "Hello Tohru Honda," I greeted her.

"So you're a Sohma too," She said with a surprised look. I was going to answer but an annoying voice cut in before I could speak

"I see many violations in this group," A male voice from down the hall said as two females stood behind him.

"Who the hell is he," I whispered toward Yuki.

Unfortunately the guy heard me and introduced himself. "I am student body president Makoto Takei," he announced. "I'm also known as the leader of the school defense force."

"Is that suppose to impress me," I muttered to him crossing my arms across me chest.

He started to growl through his teeth. "You miss are in violation," He said pointing at me. "You are to wear a blue female uniform this red one will not do."

"Its upsdell red," I argued.

"I don't care if it is blood red," He screamed. "And you," He said pointing at Momiji. "You should be wearing a male uniform, not a female one. Where's your manly pride?"

"Probably closer than your brains," I muttered.

"You're really pushing it," Makoto warned me. He then turned his attention to Hatsuharu. "You're white hair and excessive amount of accessories will not do."

"I assure you," Yuki started. "That is his natural hair color."

"Oh, yea," Makoto yelled then pointed at me. "What about her? Surely, you don't expect me to that hair is naturally different shades of three different colors!"

"Lay off Makoto," Kyo snapped at him. "Sure Orlha's and Haru's hair may look unnatural and Momiji is dressed like a girl –"

"They are all violators just like you," Makoto cut him off. "You have no say in this matter because you're in the same boat, Kyo Sohma."

"Will you shut the hell up," Haru snapped as his Black side appeared. "Quit shouting like you're king of the freaking world. You're annoying voice is making my ears bleed, you son of a bitch."

We all watched as he stood up for Momiji, I and himself to Makoto. Every step he took forward Makoto took a step backward.

"Shouldn't we stop him," Tohru asked nervously.

"No way," I told her. "This is the most exciting thing that has happened since I left for school on that cruise ship."

"That cruise ship was that boring," Kyo asked me.

"Yes it was," I groaned.

"That sucks," Kyo sympathized.

Then we saw Haru grab Makoto's shirt collar and give him an evil grin.

"Haru," Kyo yelled at him. "Leave him alone he's an amateur idiot!"

"Shut up you stupid cat," He snapped at Kyo. "After all, it was you who ran away from our last fight."

Kyo clenched his fists. "You're the one who called it off before it even began, you dumb cow," He screamed spiting in Haru's face.

"Well then I'm calling it back on," Haru yelled back.

"That's just fine with me you stupid cow," Kyo shouted.

"Lollipop," Momiji offered Tohru and I as we watched Kyo and Haru argue.

Suddenly Haru moved onto the two girls that followed Makoto, convincing them of that Momiji should be allowed to wear the female uniform until he is handsome enough to wear the male uniform. Then he used Yuki on Makoto as an example of another of a male wearing a female uniform,

"Haru," Yuki growled.

"Ah Yuki," Haru started as he was up in Yuki's face. "Have my words upset you?"

"What about our fight," Kyo yelled at Haru.

"Shut up you dumb cat," Haru snapped at him.

"You may have saved Momiji Sohma's outfit and Orlha Sohma's dress color, but what about her and yours hair color? Can you prove that it is indeed natural?" He yelled pointing at both Haru and me.

"I can prove mine is natural," Haru said and dragged Makoto into the men's restroom.

When Makoto came out he cleaned his glasses. "You may have won this time Hatsuharu Sohma but you won't next time," Makoto screamed as he and the two girls with him tan down the hall.

"How'd you prove that is you natural hair color," Tohru nervously questioned Haru.

"Want to find out first hand," Haru asked only inches away from Tohru's face.

Yuki and I bonked him upside his head. "That's enough of Black Haru," I said.

"What the hell was that for, you bitch," Haru screamed at me rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't you call me a bitch, you bastard," I screamed back even louder.

"I call you whatever the hell I want to," Haru yelled.

"Then I'll hit you whenever I feel like it," I quickly yelled back.

Then suddenly Haru's expression changed as his eyes closed and fell to the floor. "I'm tired, and my throat is dry," Haru quietly spoke and looked up.

"You haven't changed at all," I told him as he looked at me with confusion. Then the bell rung and I realized I still hadn't found my class. "Sorry guys, I've got to go find my class. See you all later," I said as I ran down the hall.

After almost half an hour of searching basically the whole school, I finally found my classroom only to see Yuki, Kyo and Tohru. "You serious," I whined.

"Hello," The teacher said to me. "Who are you?"

I just handed her my schedule. "Ah," she said reviewing the paper. "So you're Orlha Sohma, how was studying overseas in a cruise ship?"

"Nothing to brag about," I told her.

"I see," She muttered. "Well please take the open seat behind Kyo."

"Hey cuz," Kyo said as I passed by him. He turned toward me and said, "Took you long enough to get here."

"Shut up, Kyo," I muttered toward him.

Then Kyo's eyes widen. "I just realized something," He whispered.

"What's that," I wondered.

"Mr. and Miss Sohma," The teacher yelled at us. "Whatever you two are talking about can surely be discussed over in detention."

Both Kyo and I groaned. After detention Kyo and I headed out to join the others to cheer Yuki up. I don't know why he seemed happy to me, but then again I could never read Yuki's true feelings.

"What were you going to say earlier Kyo," I asked.

"Oh," Kyo sounded surprised that I remembered. "Just that you're the only one that hasn't called a stupid cat."

"There's a reason to that," I told him which caught his attention. "Calling you a stupid cat would be calling me stupid as well. After all I am the year of the tiger and isn't the tiger part of the cat family?"

"I never thought of it that way," Kyo muttered.

We finally reached the others but it seemed Yuki was already happy. Luckily, they only noticed Kyo while I slipped away to head back to Shigure's house.

"Orlha," Shigure said sounding surprised to see me home so early. "How was your first day of school?"

"I got detention," I flat out told him.

"You . . . detention," He tried to create a sentence.

"It's Kyo's fault," I told him before heading upstairs to take a nap.

* * *

I woke up an hour or so later to Haru staring at me up close.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep," he asked me.

"Now I do," I told him as I slowly tried to get up. Then it hit me, "Why the hell are you in my room?"

"Umm," Haru muttered as he slightly blushed. "Well you see . . . I came here . . . Kyo and Yuki said . . . umm . . . dinner is ready." He stuttered as he allowed me to sit up.

I got up in his face and said, "Do you still love him?" Haru closed his eyes and left without saying a word. "Haru," I whispered before he left.

"That's none of you concern," He said before leaving my room.

"Why not," I yelled as I quickly followed him.

"A lot of things have happened in the year you have been gone and it would be too complicated for someone as young as you to understand," Haru told me as he petted my head.

"I'm not even a year younger than you," I complained.

"You're still younger nonetheless," He had to point out.

"Shut up," I muttered crossing my arms across my chest. "At least I'm smarter than you," I said sticking out my tongue. Then I heard Haru chuckle. "What's so funny," I demanded to know.

He stopped walking a faced me. "Everyone else tries to stay on my good side while you," he started to chuckle again before continuing. "While you just say whatever to me and don't even worrying about if I go Black Haru or not."

"Black Haru, White Haru, it doesn't matter to me who you are," I told him before getting in his face again. "You're still Haru either way."

Haru petted my head, which he knows annoys the crap out of me. "That's true," He agreed with a smile.

_It's rare for me to see Haru smile without Yuki around._

"Come on, let's go eat before dinner gets cold," He said as he grabbed my wrist and led me toward the dining room table.

"Are you going to answer my question," I asked as we walked.

"Would it make you shut up and get to dinner faster if I did," Haru groaned.

"Yep," I chirped.

"I do," Haru muttered. "But I'm starting to fall for someone else as well."

"Who," I asked all excited.

"No," Haru snapped. "I was only answering that one and no more."

"Fine," I groaned.

* * *

_After dinner, Haru flirted with Yuki before he and Momiji left back to their homes. I'm starting to get use to the fact that Haru loves Yuki, but at the same time I don't want to believe it. Kyo was the only one who knew what I was going through, since he has been there since the very beginning. Unfortunately, Tohru noticed how uncomfortable I was when Haru flirted with Yuki also and started to bombard me with questions_

"What's wrong," She asked me while Kyo and I were trying to watching a The Lion King.

"Nothing," I told her while moving my head so I could watch the movie.

"It didn't seem like nothing," She argued and blocked my view again.

"Don't you have homework or something to do," I asked trying to get out of my hair.

"Nope," She cheerfully announced which made me groan.

"Tohru," Kyo stepped in before my thoughts of chocking her came true. "Can you let us watch the movie then you can bug her all you want?"

"Okay," She said and finally let me watch the last five minutes of the movie without her head blocking my view. Once the movie ended and we turned off everything she was there. "So," she started. "What's wrong, you seemed uncomfortable when Haru was flirting with Yuki?"

"It's a long story," Kyo answered for me.

"Can I hear it, please," She begged on her knees.

"Fine," I gave in. "But not here, I'll tell you in my room." I led Kyo and Tohru toward my room without Yuki or Uncle Shigure noticing.

"It all started when Yuki was six, Haru was five and I was about to turn five," I started.


	2. Curse of the Zodiac Tiger

"It all started when Yuki and Kyo were six, Haru and I were five," I started. I sat on my bed as Kyo sat on my rolling seat and Tohru sat in the bean bad chair that I had. "We've been friends for a year by that time. Even back then Kyo and Yuki fought." I just had to chuckle after saying that.

"Stick to the story," Kyo snapped.

"Fine," I whined. "Anyways, back then life was care free, no worries, no responsibilities, it was the good life. Until Akito got hold of Yuki," I couldn't look either of them in the eyes, nor could I continue as tears fell down my cheeks.

Kyo sat next to me and embraced me and stroked my hair as I cried into his chest. "Yuki told Orlha he liked her, and when Akito heard of this he tortured Yuki," Kyo continued for me. "Even after that Yuki still hung out with Orlha against Akito's wishes."

I quickly pulled away from Kyo's embrace and wiped my tears. "It was on Orlha's second birthday when Kisa, who was originally cursed with the tiger, was born," we heard Shigure say from my doorway. He and Yuki stood there with a depressed look.

"What does she have to do with Orlha," Tohru asked Shigure.

"Orlha was born in the year as well as the month of the tiger," Yuki explained.

"Knowing that Akito would see if Kisa was cursed since she was born in the month of the tiger," Shigure continued the part of my story I never knew. "Orlha's father quickly asked permission to extract the curse of the tiger from her, and Kisa's father, who was good friends with Orlha's father, trusted him.

"Extract the curse," Tohru repeated softly.

"When we are young," Shigure started to explain. "Or about to die, the curse is sort of like a gene. Once its host dies it quickly enters another host, a baby. After at least a month in its new host the curse become infused with the other genes and by that point cannot be extracted."

"If that's true," Tohru muttered. "Then why not extract the curse gene in all the babies that are born with it or the one that are dying?"

"Because only Orlha's father knew how and what the cruse gene looked like," Shigure said. "Akito didn't approve of this but was too late because Orlha's body accepted the curse gene."

"But Kisa still has the curse of the tiger," Kyo added. "Meaning Akito got to Orlha's father before he got extract the entire curse gene from her and write down all his findings."

"Kisa curse isn't as bad as Orlha," continued Shigure. "Orlha is the one that acts and looks more like the tiger since she was injected with the curse. That is why her hugs don't affect the rest of us with the Zodiac curse. But we don't know how bad her curse is, that is if she is hugged by someone of the opposite sex does she change. When it came to Orlha's seventh birthday her mother got sick and asked me to take care of her, and from that point on Orlha has lived with me."

"I had no idea," Tohru whispered and then looked at me. "But wait that doesn't explain why you felt uncomfortable when Haru was flirting with Yuki," Tohru said to get back to the original topic.

This questioned sparked Yuki's interest and he looked at me. I avoided his gaze by looking down.

"I'll tell you later," Kyo mumbled toward her. "Right now we should all get some rest." He stroked my hair as he embraced me once more. He, Yuki and Tohru left my room and Shigure sat next to me on my bed.

"Now you know," He whispered to me. "Why both you and Kisa are cursed with the Sohma curse."

"Did my father really do this to me," I asked staring at my hands.

Shigure nodded and hugged me. "He did it so Akito could not hurt you or separate you from your friends," He whispered. "He wanted you to live and become something great. I think you have learned a lot today. You should get some sleep because you have school tomorrow."

"Fine," I whined and he left my room so I could change and go to bed.

* * *

"Today sucks," I complained at lunch as I joined Momiji, Haru, Kyo, Yuki and Tohru with my lunch tray in the cafeteria.

"Why do you say that," Momiji asked as a started to eat my chicken burger.

"She and Kyo got detention again," Yuki answered.

"It's her fault," Kyo defended himself. "She didn't do the homework and asked to copy mine."

"Orlha didn't do her homework," Haru sounded surprised and stared at me as I finished eating my chicken burger.

"Is that a crime," I asked whipping my face.

"No," Haru said. "It's just not like you to not do your homework."

"I agree," A male voice said behind me. I look behind me to see Makoto again. "I was told Orlha Sohma was a brilliant, well behaved student, not a procrastinator that dresses out of dress code and has constantly gotten detention."

"Sorry to disappoint to," I mumbled and continued eating my lunch.

"Hey Makoto," Another male said he was walking toward us from a direction I can see him. He was tall with short-medium length Persian red hair with Kelly green eyes and he wore the school's uniform for the boys. I swear he was the tallest guy in school because he stood at about 6 foot at least. I quickly drank my juice and tried to breathe normally as my heart raced. "What are you doing now?" his voice was so gentle sounding but still manly.

"Telling Orlha Sohma how disappointed I am on how she has turned out right now," Makoto told him.

"Your Orlha Sohma," The guy asked me. I nodded and I swear I was blushing. "I'm Sai Haga, but you may call me Sai." He said with a slight bow.

"Ok," I muttered as a tuck my hair behind my ear. "You can call me Orlha."

Makoto started to growl, "Sai, what are you doing flirting with trouble makers?"

"Calm down Makoto," He told his friend and the two left with Sai looking over his shoulder once before leaving the cafeteria.

I quickly cleaned my tray and put it away as well did everyone else. Then we headed outside. Tohru joined her two friends on the other side of the school.

"That Sai guy seems like a nice guy," Momiji started the conversation.

"He did," I agreed.

"Let's play something," Haru growled. He seemed irritated about me and Momiji talking about Sai.

"How about basketball," Momiji offered.

"Sound good," I said.

"I call Orlha," Kyo automatically called out.

"Me too," Momiji said. "So it's us versus Yuki and Haru."

Haru grabbed a basketball and the game began. Kyo jumped Yuki for the ball. Kyo pushed the ball to Momiji who dribbled it up to the basket Haru guarded. I called out to Momiji to pass it and he did with Haru following it. Suddenly I was hiding the ball in my arms and crouched down. Haru started wrestling the ball out of my arms.

"No," I whined.

"Give it here," Kyo yelled trying to stay in front of Yuki who was blocking both him and Momiji.

Suddenly I was lifted up by Haru. "Put me down," I demanded still hanging onto the ball.

"You can't do that," Kyo argued. "It's against the rules. Plus you can get in trouble doing that."

I dropped the ball and Momiji grabbed it. I started pounding on Haru's hands. "Let me go, I don't have the ball anymore," I screamed.

Haru then plopped me down and smiled. "You know, you're kind of cute when you're mad," he told me as he touched my nose.

_I had to blush because he called me cute. He never called me cute or anything along those terms not even pretty. What happened to him over the past year?_

Before we could continue our game the bell rang and all five of us groaned. Class was fine until detention came. Kyo and I again were stuck in an empty room with our home room teacher give us her death stare. The day at school didn't end there though. When Kyo and I started to head out of school Sai bumped into Kyo and papers flew everywhere.

"I'm sorry," Sai said franticly as he started to pick up the papers.

"Here, let us help you," I told him and was starting to bend down to help.

"No it's all . . . right," Sai slowly said as he looked up at me. "Hello Orlha, what are you doing here?"

"We just got out of detention," Kyo answered for me.

"That must sucks," Sai commented. "Well, sorry for bumping into you. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said before running off.

Kyo picked up a paper Sai missed and stared at it before handing it to me. It was a flyer for the dance happening is two months. "They're already working on the dance," I thought out loud.

"Seems like it," Kyo said and we started to head home. I had tucked the flyer into my backpack before reaching the house.

Yuki and Tohru were waiting for us at the front door.

"Are you going to finish the story," Tohru asked Kyo and me.

We looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders. "Sure," Kyo answered for the both of us.

Shigure asked Yuki to get dinner that he just ordered ironically.

"After Yuki got tortured by Akito," I started the story again. "I keep my feelings hidden and only let Kyo know."

"Yuki liked Orlha," Kyo started to explain. "Haru started to liked Yuki and Orlha liked Haru."

"A love triangle," Tohru muttered.

"Basically," Kyo said. "But only me, Shigure and now you, are the only ones that know Orlha likes Haru, beside Orlha herself."

"So that's why you were uncomfortable then," Tohru realized.

"Yep," I told her before leaving for my room. "Don't worry about calling me for dinner. I'm not hungry."

"Is she going to be okay," I heard Tohru ask Kyo.

"Yeah," I heard Kyo replied. "She just keeps everything bottled up and makes me promise not to tell anyone and you can't either."


	3. Where Your Relationship Stands

_Kyo and I did the usual, talk during class and I think this time the teacher was really pissed off._

"This is the third day in a row," the teacher screamed at Kyo and I. "I'll see you two at detention, again. Next time, I will split the two of you up or suspend you."

"You can't suspend us," I protested.

"Yes I can," The teacher said as she pulled out the school hand book from her desk. "Here on page 13 in the school hand book: 'If a student is continuously disrupting the class for longer than three days, he or she may be suspended based on the teachers judgment.' Now, if you two will kind pay attention I won't have to go to those extreme measures."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," I mumbled.

The lunch bell rang and Yuki and Tohru waited for me and Kyo outside the class room before they headed off.

"We will talk about this in detention," The teacher told us.

"Yea, yea," Kyo said and snatched the detention slip from the teacher.

"Especially to you, Miss Sohma," She said to me as she gave me my detention slip.

"Okay," I said and stuffed the slip in Kyo's bag.

"You two really should stop talking in class," Tohru told us.

"I actually like it," I said putting my hands behind my head.

"Going to school overseas on a cruise ship has changed you somewhat," Yuki pointed out.

I put my hands down and thought about it for a moment then shrugged my shoulders. "I guess," I replied.

"Hey Orlha," Momiji shouted as he ran down the hall with Haru behind him. "You didn't get detention again today, did you?"

"I blame Kyo," I told him as I pointed to Kyo.

"You blame me," Kyo screamed. "You always start every conversation we have in that class."

"And do I force you to reply," I asked.

"That's not the point," Kyo yelled pulling at his hair.

"Hey, Orlha," Tohru said as she pulled out a crinkled paper that fell from my backpack. "What's this," She wondered out loud, she opened it up to look at it. "It's the flyer to the dance in two months, where did you get it?" everyone looked at me.

"Well it's a long story," I lied.

"After detention we bumped into Sai," Kyo started to explain. "He dropped all these papers, quickly picked them up except that one."

"Okay," I muttered. "So it's not a long story, but I don't think that was supposed to be seen until next month."

Haru stole the paper from Tohru hands and read it. "It says that the dance is guy's choice," he said.

"Really," Momiji squealed.

I then snatched the flyer from Haru and tore it up. "If that flyer is true then within a month we will see it in the halls," I told them and threw the pieces in the trash.

"I hope it is," Momiji screeched. "I already know who I want to ask."

Everyone chuckled at Momiji, and then Yuki gave him some advice. "Start talking to her now and warm up to her," He whispered in Momiji's ear. Momiji nodded and then we headed off to lunch, this time we ate outside.

"Hey Kyo," I whispered at we slowly walked behind everyone else. "I'm sorry for making you promise to not tell my secrets."

Kyo stopped in his tracks which then made me stopped. "You know it's really hard to be around Yuki and Haru without blabbing what I know," Kyo told me. "Every time they have something on me I just want to bust out one of your secrets but then I just keep quiet."

I looked at Haru and Yuki and sighed. "I'll tell them," I said. "Not . . . not now . . . but soon," I stuttered.

Kyo nodded and put his arm over my shoulders as we joined the others.

* * *

"We're close cousins," Kyo told our teacher as we stood in front of her desk. "Sometimes people think we're brother and sister."

"I can tell by your constant chattering," The teacher said. "Tomorrow, if you two talk once more I will be forced to move one of you and if that doesn't work I will suspend you both."

"Yea, yea," Kyo muttered as he cleaned out his ears. "Is that it?"

"For you but I would like to Miss Sohma alone," She told Kyo.

"I'll be waiting in the hall," He told me and left the room.

"Miss Sohma," She started once Kyo was gone. "I heard so many good things about you but all you've done is proving those things false. What happened to you overseas?"

"I've just been dealing with a lot of conflicts in my life lately since I've come back," I softly said. "And Kyo is the only person who attempts to understand me."

"I see," She muttered. "Look Miss Sohma, you are a brilliant girl and I'd hate to see that wasted, so please keep your outside conflicts outside the class room. That is why lunch is longer than it was last year."

I nodded with a slight bow before joining up with Kyo.

"Orlha, Miss Orlha," We heard Sai voices coming from down the hall. "I thought I would catch you after school. Are you busy this weekend?"

"No," I replied then looked at Kyo.

"I was wondering," He said as he scratched the back of his head. "Actually hoping, if you would like to go see a movie or something?"

"Like a date," I questioned.

"Yea," he mumbled bending his head as he blushed.

I thought about it for a moment before I answered. "Can I give you my answer tomorrow?"

"Uhh . . . sure," He stuttered.

"Thank you," I replied then bowed to him before leaving with Kyo.

"So are you going to go out with him," Kyo muttered to me.

"I don't know," I almost whispered back. "That is why I asked to give him my answer tomorrow."

"I don't like him," Kyo said.

"You don't like a lot of people," I chuckled and started to run off.

"That's not true," Kyo argued and then he messed up my hair.

_Any time I feel down, I know that Kyo will always be there to cheer me up. He's been doing it for years. He even threatened Akito, once. I never have to worry when he's around. It's when he's not that I'm vulnerable like I was when I was studying overseas on a cruise ship. I don't know how I would live life without him. I don't think I would even be here today if it weren't for him. He's understanding my pain and I'm understanding his. Shigure told me that Kyo and I act more like brother and sister than cousins and everyone agree with him, including me._

* * *

Kyo and I were on the roof after dinner and stared at the stars. Kyo lied down while I sat, hugging my legs.

"Have you decided," He asked causing my gaze to shift toward him. "About going out with that Sai dude, I mean."

I looked back at the stars. "After I tell Haru how I feel about him," I softly said.

"You're going to tell him tomorrow," Kyo said surprised as he jolted up and stared at me.

I nodded and still staring up at all the stars. "Yea," I whispered. "Based on his response I will have my answer for Sai."

"So if he doesn't like you the same way," Kyo asked with a concern look.

I looked down and sighed. "It means I wasted most of my life in love with someone who was never going to return those same feelings," I muttered. "But at least I will know if I should move on or not."

"I'm proud of you," Kyo said and lied back with his eyes closed. "But I wish it wasn't Sai you would end up going out with."

"Why are you proud of me," I asked looking at him while ignoring his last comment.

"You're doing more things on your own," He replied. "But if you do go out with Sai, I'm going with you even if I have to bring Kagura along to make it a double date."

I giggled a little which got Kyo to open one eye to look at me. "I can take care of myself," I told him and stood up. He then sat up with both eyes open. "I don't need anyone to protect me anymore."

"Orlha," I heard Kyo mutter.

"I'm not a little girl anymore," I said looking up to the stars.

"I know," Kyo gave in. he stood up next to me. "But if you need me for anything, just ask."

"Thank you," I whispered and we headed inside and into our own beds.

* * *

_Two more days until the weekend, and I finally found my upsdell red (a deep, medium red), knee high boots with the carmine (a deep red) laces. I'm so happy I found them because my school uniform wasn't a true outcast until I put these on. Today is the day I confront Haru, sort of. I won't tell him how I feel until I learn how he feels about me. Maybe I should tell Yuki how I feel about him as well. Yuki has always been just a friend in my eyes and he should have the right to know that right. So he can start looking for someone else to love. Hell, I'm not even sure if he still likes me or not like that._

"Haru," I called out as I caught up to him and Momiji outside of the school building.

"Hiya Orlha," Momiji said to me as I caught my breath. "What's up?"

"Could I talk to Haru for a moment," I asked Momiji and he just nodded and stood there. "Alone," I added and then he just slowly walked away.

"What do you want to talk about," Haru asked walking up to me.

"I need to know something," I started off and Haru raised an eyebrow. "I need to know . . . I want to know if . . . if I am only a friend to you." I was clearly nervous as I stumbled over my words.

"You're more than just my friend, Orlha," When he said this my face seemed to light up. "You're my best friend, because you actually accept my other personality unlike most everyone else. You face me head even when I'm Black Haru."

My facial expression quickly faded from all happy and hopeful to sad and depressed. "Oh," I muttered. "Okay just wanted to see if I was your best friend like you're mine," I lied as I put on a fake smile. I quickly walked pass him without another word.

"There you are," I heard Sai say behind me. "So do you have an answer," He asked once I turned towards him.

I nodded and then saw Kyo behind him leaning against the wall. "I would love to go on a date with you this weekend," I said in a nice tone.

"Really," He exclaimed. "Okay then this Saturday, at 4 we'll go see a movie or whatever you want."

I nodded and gave him a sweet smile. "I can't wait," I half lied, then Sai ran off.

"He rejected you," Kyo asked as I walked past him.

"I asked if I was only a friend to him," I admitted.

"And he said yes, right," He assumed.

"No, he said I was his best friend," I corrected him then the bell rang. "We better get to class." I muttered.

_For the rest of today and Friday I was silent which our homeroom teacher enjoyed but Kyo didn't but at least we weren't separated or suspended. I tried my hardest to make it seem like I was okay when in reality I wasn't. But I know, over time, the wounds in my heart will heal, and who knows, maybe Sai is just the guy to do just that. I kept at least three feet away from Haru and kept my mouth shut whenever he was around. He didn't even seem to notice the change at all, which semi annoyed me but at the same time gave me some relief._

"I'll meet you at the movie theatre tomorrow at 4 then," Sai said before I left with Tohru. I nodded and said goodbye.

"He's pretty cute," Tohru admitted.

"Yea," I muttered. "I've never been on a date before."

That's when Tohru's eyes lit up. "I can help you get ready tomorrow," she offered.

"I guess," I said and then she started to scream in excitement. "Thanks Tohru," I told her once she settled down.

"No problem," She said and then we finally caught up with the boys and headed off to Shigure's.

_I hope Saturday happens without any trouble. I still don't know if I changed if I am hugged by the opposite sex. Please don't let anything bad happen tomorrow, please. Hopefully Tohru can help me with getting ready for my very first date with a third year. Yep, Sai is a third year, and is the cutest in his class and in the top 10% in the whole school. Talk about Mr. Perfect, right?_


End file.
